gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis (Newtype Seed)
Atlantis is a Mythological Island that appears in the "Newtype Series" (Newtype Seed, Newtype Destiny, Newtype Empire) was believed to be Homeland of the Newtypes 12000 Years Ago, it was the source of an advanced technology that were designed and built by Newtypes using their different powers, in Cosmic Era 40 it was Al Da Flaga whom ordered the Newtypes to construct a PLANT-type Colony and to customize the top half for holding Atlantis which was lifted into space under its Newtype-Born invisibility cloaking. History The Atlantis Empire Peek of its Power Atlantis was ruled by a large Royal and collection of Noble Families that were all Newtypes, originally born as a odd fate in which they were designed superior to normal humans (the Naturals) and were created to lead them, Newtypes were believed to be the next stage of Human Evolution which those Related by Nobility and Royal Lines would always lead the weaker. Atlantis at the peak of its technological power created and mastered the manipilation of Creation Particles, Particles believed to have been formed from the "Big Bang" originally and a source of near infinite power, Atlantis brought about the first humanoid machines designed to hold control of the World. Decline and Destruction Atlantis fell into decline as the Human Race outside the Empire began to gather strength of their own, this was seen in Egypt, Babylon, England and Italy. With much requests for independence within their own nation, the Newtypes of the Atlantis Empire began to crack down on the Naturals within their territory and recalled their armies back to Atlantis to make sure that revolts in the Capital were silenced, however through the actions of a few Humans the entire city and its technology sunk beneath the waves where the Newtypes in spite hide away their technology under optical cloaking to refuse Humanity insight to their technology. Return Andras Casaba's Economic Empire The Newtype Royal: Andras Casaba, started World War III in 2020 AD and intended to use the technology found in the traditional homeland of the Newtypes to easily destroy the enemies of their kind which the Newtypes spitefully called the "Naturals", Andras destroyed countless in the war with the technology he devised from Atlantis however knowing that he couldn't win due to the number inferiority he instead built Newtypes their independence at Lorentz Crater where Newtypes added to the accumilation of technology through their inventive research methods. Into the Blackened Skies In CE 40, Al Da Flaga found Atlantis again and got the Newtypes involved with it, specifically they descided to raise Atlantis into Space under its Optical cloaking so that it could be used for the future of Newtypes in the present day. It was taken to L7 and built as an odd top to an Hourglass shapped PLANT-type Colony, now the Newtypes historical home was reborn in the present day as external to Humanity whom had their souls pulled down by Earth's Gravity, Newtypes soon threw in their lot with the PLANTs and the new Race: the Coordinators. Bloody Valentine War Category:Cosmic Era NS